The present disclosure generally relates to power modules and, more specifically, to reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) created by power modules.
Power modules may include switching devices (e.g., semiconductor switches and/or transistors) that switch to facilitate converting electrical power, for example, from alternating current (AC) electrical power to direct current (DC) electrical power or vice versa. In some instances, switching the semiconductors may produce high frequency harmonics of differential (e.g., conducted) current. For example, a semiconductor switching at 1 kHz may generate a third harmonic at 3 kHz, a fifth harmonic at 5 kHz, and so on. Additionally, in some instances, the high frequency harmonics may produce common mode currents due to parasitic capacitive coupling paths. These common mode and/or differential mode currents may result in levels of EMI that affect operation of the power module and/or surrounding electrical devices.